Keeper
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: Tiny book of KOTLC oneshots, drabbles, poems, and randomness.
1. Sokeefe

Sophie and Keefe looked at the baby alicorn prancing and flying with her parents, Silveny and Greyfell and her big brother, Thistle.

"Aren't they cute?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah" answered Keefe.

The newborn alicorn was one reason he came, but there was another reason not just because he and Sophie were alone. Although that was a bonus.

"Hey, Foster?"

"Yeah, what?" He hoped she couldn't see his palms sweating.

"Do you ever think you're going to get married and have kids?"

"Of course I will, why do you ask?"

He took a deep breath, "I know you still like Fitz, but is there anyone else."

Sophie laughed, "You think I still like Fitz? That was just a crush, and besides he has Linh." Then her eyes softened.

"I can't believe you didn't ask me out earlier, I though I was making it super obvious who I wanted to spend my life with." Keefe could guess the answer but he wanted her to say it.

"So Foster, who is it you want to spend the rest of eternity with?"

"You know, someone with messy blond hair, ice blue eyes, and a great sense of humor."

"Who me?" he asked feigning innocence.

She smiled, "Who else, dummy?" She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel waves of happiness and love coming off her. It felt right and he hoped they would stay together forever.


	2. Sokeefe revised

**I realised that my one shot kinda sucked so I revised it it left the original. I'll probably add any other Keeper one shots here once I write them.**

From the soft grass Sophie and Keefe looked at the baby alicorn prancing and flying with her parents, Silveny and Greyfell and her big brother, Thistle.

"Aren't they cute?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, almost as cute as you are," I teased. She rolled her eyes at the comment but I could tell from her wave of emotions that she was flustered.

The newborn alicorn was one reason I came, but there was another reason not just because Sophie and I were alone. Although that was a bonus.

"Hey, Foster?" Well it was now or never.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you ever going to get married?" Oh wow Keefe, I told myself. Real smooth.

"Well yeah. Why do you ask?" I could see her hands fidgeting with her pin.

I took a deep breath, "I know you still like Fitz, but-"

Sophie laughed, cutting him off. "You think I still like Fitz? That was just a crush, and besides he thinks of me as a sister."

"Then who?" I raised an eyebrow. Then she blushed, reaching up to pull an eyelash. I grabbed her hand preventing her from committing more eyelash murder. I was hit by nervousness and something else I couldn't quite place.

"So you gonna answer my question?" She shook her head.

"Ya know I could always read your emotions right?"

"Empaths." She grumbles.

"Well I could. Before you interrupted me I was in the middle of saying something."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

I continued. If I chickened out I would probably never get the chance again and hate myself forever.

"Do you want to go with me to the celebration at Foxfire?" Sophie blinked. Oh no. I was going to get rejected. Was this how the girls at school felt when I rejected them? Please say yes Sophie.

"You want me to say yes?" She asked smirking. Oh poop. She was a Telepath she could hear my little conversation with myself.

"Ummmmmmm...that would be ideal I guess." It was my turn to blush.

"Yes." Now I blinked. She actually said yes!

"I can still hear you," she reminded him.

"Do I get a kiss then?" He asked.

She smirked."Later. When I tell Grady and let him calm down so he doesn't kill or severely injure you."

I sighed. But she leaned towards me and I wrapped my arms around her. She was warm. That was a weird thought. But now I could feel her emotions even more strongly. There was nervousness but there was something else overshadowing it. The one I couldn't place before.

Love.


	3. Sophie Foster

a gifted elf

or a freakish freak

a nerdy human

who is she

left her world for another

covered in jewels and riches

but what lays below all that glitter

a world of hate

prejudice

discrimination

a world of malice

death

regret

covered in a dusting of shimmer and happiness

no one like her

in the whole universe

never belonged

even as a human

even as an elf

not a normal life

you're special they tell her

but she knows the truth

if no one can tell from truths and lies

then rights can't be told from wrongs

the council lied

so did the black swan

as did the neverseen

who didn't

who can she trust

betrayal

broken minds

death

what more is there to face

her friends

she needs them

they are her rock

at night she sobs

remembering her old life

what happened to them

she still cares

even with a new family

they don't even remember

but she sure does

one encounter changes it all

never knowing what will happen

a project she may be

but she's strong

brave

determined

caring

but most importantly

she's Sophie Foster

the moonlark


	4. Nightfall Theories

**WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ ARE MINOR SPOILERS. Well maybe, I'm kinda paranoid. But still, just to be safe.**

These are my Nightfall theory:

-Amy is slightly elf since Sophie somehow tainted the womb(gosh that sounds weird)

-Lady Gizela is actually kinda helpful

-The door has forbidden secret

-Marella is a Pyrokinetic or Telepath

-Stina helps them

-A very short apology with the Songs that is broken up by something

-The caches are opened and take forever to decipher

-Kenric's has lots of secret news and stuff about Koralie.

-Fintan's starts with a warning and then a list of people he accidentally killed and people he murdered. There are slight details about Jolie.

-Lots of cute ship moments

-I think that either Sophie's mom is Oralie and her father is some random elf. Or her father is Kenric's and her mother is a random elf.

-Sophie transmits most of the info Amy needs secretly

-They have sister bonding time

-Oralie wants to resign but Sophie insists Kenric wouldn't want her to

-Sophie, Linh and Keefe have to go save a watery place

-Linh gets scared she can't control water with the Enhancing but her friends reassure her

-Sophie loses her gloves and is taken advantage of

-The rest of the group has to save them

-Sophie accidentally thinks about her secret and Fitz knows but doesn't tell her

-Baby Silfell is almost here

-The book ends on Lady Gizela betraying them (yet again), baby alicorn being born, or Black Swan vs Neverseen

-And someone important dies

-And lots more details.

These are just my theory's and probably won't even happen. I honestly think Shannon Messenger is going to just leave the Sophie ships open. But I hope on the last book she does an epilogue. Why can't Nightfall come sooner?


	5. Sodex- Friendship Pairing

Sophie and Dex- Friendship

"Hey Dex, can you help me with alchemy." Sophie said as she flopped onto the couch in Dex's messy lab.

Dex groaned.

"You are seriously going to blow up the place if you ever ever attempt alchemy."

"I'm not that bad." Sophie defended.

Dex raised his eyebrow.

"It was once, okay. Fine. It wasn't just once. Four isn't _that_ much. The room needed a renovation anyway."

They both grinned. The teacher had not been pleased when she had left the room for 10 seconds and came back with half the room charred and burned and the other half smelling like yeti pee.

"Why don't we do something less damaging? Like building something?"

"I'm not a technopath."

"No kidding." Dex muttered.

"I heard that."

He smirked. Sophie suddenly had an idea.

"How long since you last dyed Iggy?"

Dex gasped.

"I haven't in forever. What color?"

Sophie thought for a while.

"Biana has been begging to dye him a a bunch of colors. But I never got around to doing it."

"What about rainbow?"

"Bright, vibrant rainbow?" Asked Sophie.

"Yup."

Dex grabbed his supplies and they light leaped to Havenfield. It took a lot of struggling but Iggy was finally done.

Dex smirked. "Looks like an alicorn puked over your imp." Sophie shuddered.

"No way. This is way nicer."

"What color should we torture-treat him with next?" Dex asked.

"Torture?"

"I said treat."

"'Kay, suuure."

Dex rolled his eyes.

"I swear, when he burps, green gas comes out of his smelly little mouth." Sophie said affectionately while tickling Iggy's chin.

"How 'bout green next, to match the smelly farts and burps?"

They both grinned while trying to stifle laughs.

"Yeah."


	6. Foster-Keefe

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Sophie groaned as she flopped her head onto the ginormous textbook she was studying.

Biana sat across from her, filing her nails with a glittery pink nail file.

"I told you to take a break, but noooo, you just had to study for an important final or something."

Sophie sighed.

"If I fail this test, my parents aren't going to let me go over to Everglen for the gala next week."

Biana tapped her nails on the crystal table.

"You'll ace it."

"I will if you stop interrupting."

Biana rolled her eyes. Sitting and doing nothing was so boring.

"Are you done?" She asked after several minutes.

"Wait-almost. Yup!"

"Well finally. We can chat now. Did you get a date for the gala?"

Sophie's face was priceless.

"You have anyone in mind?" Biana raised her eyebrows and leaned forward.

Sophie blushed.

"Is it Fitz?"

When she didn't reply, Biana pressed on.

"Keefe?"

When her face got even redder, Biana smirked.

"Oh my gosh, this is so humiliating." Sophie muttered.

"Hmmm. He hasn't asked you yet has he?"

Sophie blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"No. He probably already asked someone else."

"Nonsense! He's just hasn't yet."

"Whatever you say."

The girls continued chatting until Biana's parents hailed her.

"Bye!" She waved as the light carried her away.

Would Keefe ask her? Sophie practically snorted at the thought. He had gaggles of girls at Firefox who he could take. Suddenly a hail came on her imparter. She picked it up and Keefe appeared on the screen. His face broke into a grin when he saw her.

"Hey Foster."

"Hi."

"What should I wear to the gala?" Why the heck was he asking her? Sophie thought.

"What?" She hated how her voice sounded so cold.

"You know, so we match."

Why did he need to match?

"You can just send me a picture of the dress you're wearing."

"Wait, why do we need to match?" Shouldnt he be asked the girl he was going with?

"Aren't we going together? Duh."

"Umm, we are?..."

Keefe smacked his forehead.

"Oops. I forgot to ask you."


	7. If Keefe hadn't interrupted

**Sophitz one short for if Keefe hadn't interrupted. Italics are direct quotes.**

 _His eyes locked onto hers, refusing to let her look away. And when she swallowed, it was so loud, she was sure the entire world heard it._

 _"Or," he said. "We could skip the talking."_

 _"And do what?" she asked, hating her voice for cracking._

 _"Any ideas?"_

 _He was so close n_ o _w, she could feel his breath warming her cheeks._

He _leaned a tiny bit closer_ and her heart fluttered, even more so than before.

His head dipped down and kissed her. Her brain turned to mush before she sank into the kiss. It felt as though she was wrapped in a blanket of happiness and bliss.

After what seemed like forever they pulled away. Sophie grinned up at Fitz.

"That was my secret."

His eyebrows scrunched up.

"What?"

"That I like you Fitzroy Avery Vacker, and I think-I think that I love you. Ever since that first day I saw you ."

She looked up and waited for his reaction.

"I think I love you too Sophie. I knew you were special and amazing as soon as I saw you."

Someone cleared his throat—very loudly.

 _"Am I interrupting something?" Keefe asked. He'd raised one teasing eyebrow—but he wasn't smiling. And he was fidgeting. A lot._


	8. Sophie's Parent's

**Contains Lodestar spoilers.**

In the first book Sophie mentions she's having nightmares.

 _"Have you been having nightmares?"_

 _"Sometimes." Since school started she'd stopped having them every night, but at least once a week she still woke up in a cold sweat. "Sometimes I dream that my family is trapped in a burning house, trying to get out." She shivered as the terrifying images flashed through her mind._

Is it foreshadowing?


	9. Keefoster

Keefe wasn't moving.

I staggered to my feet, ignoring the pain shooting up my legs. I rushed toward him, shoving my way across the bloodied ground.

"No. No. No."

Kneeling down beside him, I grabbed his shoulders and gently rolled him onto his back. "Keefe," I whispered, shaking him. "Keefe? Please?"

His eyes were shut. Golden lashes fanned cheeks that didn't move. There was no teasing glint in his eyes. There was no trademark smirk across his lips. There was no Keefe.

There was a wrenching feeling deep inside me, a splintering and tearing in my chest that was so very real.

He still wasn't moving.

I grasped his cheeks. His eyelashes fluttered once, but then there was nothing again.

Panicked, I shook him again, and when he didn't respond, a broken sob racked its way through my body as I dropped my head onto his chest.

Grief tore through me-I didn't know I could feel so hollow inside, so empty. Like a part of me was missing. It didn't matter all those times he betrayed us, he'd made it right in the end. And the pain, even the though of him gone, felt utterly gut-wrenching.

I was losing him. Forever. And there would be no way to bring him back.

I should have done something earlier. Maybe I could have prevented this. But I didn't. And the guilt was suffocating me.

Taking shallower breaths I tried to calm down.

"I can't breathe. I just can't."

"Well that makes two of us. You're completely squashing me, Foster."

I jerked back, and let out a startled and very surprised yelp. Keefe stared back at me, his ice blue eyes hazy, but he was breathing. He was alive. Not dead. He was actually alive.

I punched him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" He rolled onto his side, almost out of my reach."What in Exile was that for?!"

"Don't you ever do that again, you jerk!" I punched him again, hitting him on his back. "I thought you were dead!"

And he still had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Yes, I can tell. A welcome back kiss would suffice, thank you very much."

If a kiss was what he wanted, then a kiss was what he would get.

Leaning forward, I kissed him. I was so not going to lose him ever again.

After what felt like an eternity he pulled back, breathing slightly heavier.

"Wow, you're a pretty good kisser. I hope that's your declaration of undying love for me."

Helping him to his feet, I flash him a triumphant smile.

"I do love you."

"Love you too. Although the punches weren't nessasary."

Before I could respond, he pulled me into a deeper kiss, and I sank into it. My mind turned to mush and shut off.

Somewhere I could faintly hear shouts from our friends. But it didn't matter at this moment.

Because Keefe was here. And I was with him.

 **FLUFF! [note: thanks TEAM SOPHIE for pointing it out] Review maybe?**


End file.
